A Second Chance
by scryoko
Summary: SMTenchiGW fic. Usagi & Ryoko dies & finds out that Tenchi & Mamoru loves another. They reborns as 1st class OZ soldiers & their mission- kill Relena. problem is they soon fall in love w the enemy- the g-boys who are protecting Relena.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes- I'm not sure if I said this before but if I have then I'm sorry but if I haven't....... I know I should finish my other stories but I like getting a lot of stories out at a time to see if people like my ideas of my stories. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story.  
  
IMPORTANT!!!!! MUST READ THIS!!!!!!!- For the Tenchi part in this story, this is where Tenchi is fighting his last battle with Kagato in the Tenchi Universe season. I'm telling you so you won't think that I'm trying to steal that part of the plot in Tenchi Universe cause I'm not!! ahem... As for the Sailor Moon part in this story it takes place during the Super S season when Hawks Eye and Tigers Eye thought that Usagi had the golden mirror. I might add or delete some parts ok, but these specific plots still don't belong to me!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER- How I really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really wish I owned Tenchi, Sailor Moon, and Gundam Wing but too bad I don't...  
  
Chapter 1-  
  
Tenchi and Kagato charged at each other with rage as they were holding their light sabers tightly in their hands. "Yaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
They both swung their light sabers up and slashed it at each other as the two met. Both halted in their position a few feet away from each other their backs faced each other. A deep and long gash each appeared across their chests as the crimson, red blood found its path down to the cold, black, marble floor making a small puddle. The two tried to stand their ground to see who would claim as the victor of their duel. Ayeka gasped in shock as she saw how big the gash was and screamed, "Tenchi!!!!!!!!!"  
  
All was silent as each duelist waited for its opponent to hit the floor first. Kagato was the first to move as he stumbled a bit but regained his balance. Tenchi couldn't hold on anymore no matter how hard he tried and collapsed, his tenchi-ken slipping out of his hands and hitting the floor with a loud clank that echoed through the whole throne room.  
  
"Nooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tears filled the Jurian princess' carnation pink eyes as her rage built immensely. She glared daggers at their foe and she summoned her powers. With a big blast, she broke the barrier that encircled her and charged at Kagato, while changing into her Jurian battle suit armor. Kagato turned and looked at the fumed princess smirking while his chest pain was slowly healing itself. Ayeka formed an enormous green ball of energy in her palms, preparing to launch her most powerful attack at him, not caring even if it meant risking her own life. Kagato knew he still couldn't kill her or else he would've done that at the beginning. She, and only she, knew the true power of Jurai and he would do anything to have that power in his very own hands. Even sell his own soul to Satan himself...  
  
Kagato held his hand straight out, palm facing Ayeka. Ayeka threw her attack at him but an invisible force made by Kagato hit her, causing her to fly back and hit the wall and fall unconscious to the ground. Her attack had entirely missed him and hit the other side of the wall near Tenchi instead.  
  
"Now... to finish what I originally planned to do before I was interrupted..." He slowly walked over to Tenchi who now struggled to hold his balance.  
  
"I won't let you win Kagato!!!!" He held his sword in front of him in a fighting stance, blood coming out from the side of his mouth.  
  
"Don't you know when to know defeat and just surrender to the victor!!"  
  
"I'll never surrender to you even when I'm dead!!!!"  
  
"You have a strong spirit....... But what a clumsy fool you are..." He charged at Tenchi and slashed him who Tenchi barely managed to dodge but countered back with a leg sweep but Kagato disappeared, avoiding that. He reappeared behind Tenchi and made another slash at him. Tenchi tried dodging that surprise attack but his back got wounded. Now his chest and back hurt so much and he fell forward loosing his grip on the tenchi-ken again.  
  
"What did I tell you boy? I am the victor in this duel and you can't stop me... And once I hold the true power of Jurai, I'll be the most powerful being in the whole universe and then no one can stop me!!...... Hmph,....but of course to accomplish that, I must first eliminate you........."  
  
Author's notes again-- I think that was pretty short but I wanted to have a cliffhanger!!!! Sorry to make you mad but if you want to know what happens next, review and I'll continue on in chapter 2. The more reviews I get, the faster I will start typing and posting the stories!!!!!!... By the way, I have six more stories up and they are mainly Usagi centered fics but I have one that is Usagi and Ryoko centered. This one that you just read is Usagi and Ryoko centered too. As you can tell, my favorite anime character is first Usagi and then Ryoko.. Well, here they are-  
  
1. A New Destiny, A New Life- SM-GW fic. Summary- Everyone dies and Usagi is all alone after she has defeated Chaos and goes to a different dimension. 4 of the 5 pilots fall in love with her, but Chaos is back and who is with him that shocks the crap out of Usagi?...  
  
2. Runaways- SM-Tenchi-DBZ fic. Summary- Serena is Tenchi's sister. When something bad happens to her and Ryoko, they run away to a different dimension and soon find out something incredible about Serena's past... this is the one that is Usagi and Ryoko centered if you wanted to know...  
  
3. Fun, Love, and Trouble Never Ends- SM-Fushigi Yugi-Ranma fic. Summary- Ranma is tired of everything and runs away to his cousin, Usagi and lives with them. Mamoru dies but Usagi found a new love and it is one of the Suzaku seishi. Usagi, Ranma, and the senshis follows destiny and goes to the Fushigi Yugi world and gets a big surprise when they see Demando there......  
  
4. A Total Twist in Destiny- SM-Ranma-DBZ fic. Summary- Serena's a saiyan who just transfers to Juuban High. Her and the senshis go to Nerima and meet the Ranma crew. The senshis suspect that Serena is the princess and they want to know the truth but someone is out to stop them from knowing and wants to kill Serena too....  
  
5. Love and Destiny- SM-CCS-Tenchi fic. Summary- Usagi struggles between her love and dislike she has for her sister, Suzuki. A tragic accident causes Suzuki to die and everyone blames Usagi. She also gets pregnant but the child isn't Mamoru's and everyone hates her even more and won't believe that it's all a big mistake. She goes to a different dimension and finds love there. Will she stay there or will she have to go back to her own world because of destiny?...  
  
6. The Perfect Plan- Sailor Moon fic. I'm just telling you that this is my only Usa-Mam fic. My friend begged me to so I did her a favor. She told me to post it too. *frowns* Sorry but I'm not an Usa-Mam lover. Anyway..... Summary- Another break-up fic. Usagi has been turned evil and now wants to kill Mamoru and the senshis. There is Usagi but also another Sailor Moon? Terrible things happens to Usagi and Mamoru hates himself he practically wants to kill himself when Usagi said that she hates him and doesn't ever want to be with him again. Will the two end up together or will they stay away from each other forever?...  
  
One more thing.... I would tell you the pairings in each story but I really hope you'll read them and find out!!!!!!!!!!!! Please read and review for all my stories!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ja!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews minna!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I really appreciate it!!!!!!!!! I hope the last chapter wasn't so confusing...... If it is, I'm sorry........ Well.... I hope this chapter won't be confusing..... On with the story!!!!!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tenchi or Sailor Moon.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Ryoko woke up sometime later after she had a bad feeling that something wrong and bad was going to happen. Her side still pained her immensely as she got up but she tried to get that off her mind. She checked the time. It had been half an hour since she left the Tenchi, Azaka, and Kamidake on the Planet Jurai to battle the evil named Kagato. Then realization hit her. Tenchi......... He must be in trouble! I've got to save him!!  
"Ryo-ohki!! Turn back and take off full speed to the Planet Jurai!!!" She shouted as one arm still held her bleeding side.  
"Meow!!!" The cabbit shouted and obeyed her.  
They headed back the same way as before trying again avoid as many deadly flying spikes as she can. They did get hit several times but both Ryo-ohki and Ryoko wouldnt give up. They finally landed and Ryoko was about to disappear but then stopped. "Ryo-ohki."  
"Meow!" she responded.  
"When Tenchi and the others get out here leave without me if you don't see me coming out with them."  
"Meow!!!!" she shouted, meaning no.  
"Fine. Wait ten minutes for me then and I'll be out by then," the space pirate lied. She already once she goes in she won't be able to come back alive. She was already injured too badly that would make her faint any second but she'd whatever she can to keep her loved one safe. Now she was going to fight, which would make her in her condition ever worse.   
"Meow...."   
"Don't worry. I'll be careful." Then she disappeared but not without looking at her pet, no friend, one last time and whispering, "I'll miss you....... Take care......"  
  
  
~Ryoko's POV~   
  
I teleported as far as I can, far enough so I wouldn't faint. I felt so dizzy and everything was blurry as I leaned against the giant cold door in front of me. My whole body was in pain and it was because of that blasted Kagato and those stupid wires that nearly killed me. Damn them!......... I slowly closed my eyes and cleared my mind so that my baka headache would at least go away a little, or so I had hoped. But it was useless. I opened my eyes again and this time the room stopped spinning unlike how it was before. I went through the door and a small gasp escaped from mouth, so small that the two conscious people in the room didn't notice me. I hid behind the pole and stared at the two............. There they were. My beloved Tenchi who was fighting a losing battle and that kusotare, Kagato, who had a big smirk on his baka face. I inwardly sighed that he was ok, except for the fact that blood trickled from the side of his mouth and I could tell that there were slashes over his chest and on his back. This made me really furious and angry but I tried to hold it all in. I knew that if I attacked Kagato right now, he'd see me my blast coming and would easily dodge it. Then I wouldn't be able to save my Tenchi and he'd die........ I wish I could be with him forever but I wouldn't want him to die just because I want him to be with me even in death. Does he love me too? What did that kiss mean?  
  
~ Flashback ~   
  
~ Ryoko's POV ~  
  
I sat on the roof while thinking how great it'd be to go back to my own world.... But I shook my head a sorrowful look on my face. Yea it wasn't real,.... but can't a person dream? It sure was fun though.... Just me and Tenchi on the run. The two most famous crooks ever. Gosh I really miss them.....   
Just then, I heard a sound behind me and I turn my head around. I smiled when I saw who it was. Tenchi.....  
"Ey, Ryoko! What are you doing up here?"  
"Nuthin..... Just thinking that it'd be great if we could go back to......you know......."  
"Hai....." He sat down beside me.  
I turned to him, a little surprised, "You mean that, Tenchi?"  
He smiled. Oh how handsome and at the same time how kawaii he looked. "Of course. I had a really great time with you Ryoko."  
I smiled then slightly blush and turned my head away, embarrassed that he'd see me blush. "Thanks..."  
"You're......you're really beautiful..... you know that, Ryoko?" I hear him softly whisper.   
I gasped in surprise. "H...Hon...to?"   
He nodded then didn't say anything. He had a weird expression on his face. I don't know... I couldn't describe it. Then I figured it out that he was having a little argument in his mind about something and I shrugged it off. I turned my gaze from him and looked down and I could see Ryo-ohki running around with a carrot in her mouth. Then I see Sasami running after her and yells at her not to eat it. Usually I'd just do nothing and lay on my back but it felt right at the moment to giggle and I did. Tenchi called my name and I stopped giggling and turned my head around. Before I knew it, his lips claimed mines and my eyes widened. But I quickly got out of the shock and responded. But when I did, he pulled apart and I looked at him confused, my eyes open now. He turned away and for some reason, I could see from the side that he bit his lip with a funny look on his face. To tell you the truth, I was really confused. What's going on? I thought. Then, the next thing I knew, he said it. The words that I've been wanting to hear from him the first time I met him, 'Aishiteru, Ryoko'. I cleared out my mind, and I hit myself in the arm, wondering if this was a dream or not. I didn't hit that hard but I felt a little pain and I knew this was real. Tears filled my eyes out of happiness as I immediately embraced him in a hug and whispered the same thing back. Of course I said Tenchi, instead of Ryoko. I was so happy that I didn't feel him shake his head and he slowly and reluctantly hug me back. After about a minute he broke off the hug and got up to leave.   
"Where are you going, Tenchi?" I asked.  
"Uh.... I'm kinda hungry. I'm gonna go eat first. Bye."  
"I'll go down later. I wanna stay up here a little longer." I said to him.  
He didn't say anything and I shrugged it off and looked at the city in front of me again. What I totally missed and didn't realize at all while I was being so caught up in my own thoughts was what's going on outside in front of the house where Tenchi went down.  
  
~Normal POV ~  
  
"There! I did it, ya happy?!" Tenchi shouted but not loud enough for Ryoko to here. Then he mumbled, "Baka Kiyone and Mihoshi. Washu too. Them and their stupid dare. Jeez! I just hope Ayeka doesn't find out. She'd kill me..."  
"Didn't know you had the guts, Tenchi." Washu said as she Kiyone and Mihoshi walked off laughing.  
"That I don't find out what?" Ayeka asked as she just came up behind Tenchi from the inside of the house.  
"Nothing, nothing." Turns around. "I was gonna tell you later tonight but I couldn't wait."  
"What is it, Tenchi?" He smiles a real smile and wraps his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Aishiteru, Ayeka....... and I really mean it too...."  
"I know, Tenchi. I know..... Aishiteru Tenchi too.....Demo... whata 'bout Ryoko?"   
"What do you mean?"  
"I just saw you kissing her you know."  
"I don't love her. I just think of her as a friend. Nothing more. That kiss was a dare Kiyone, Mihoshi, and Washu dared me to do."   
"Good. Let it be that way. I'd pay a million yen if I could tell someone to tell her that we're together. The look on her face would be priceless..."  
"That's a little evil but as long as I have you nothing matters.... Let's keep her around. You and her are much fun to be around with." She raised her eyebrow a little angered.  
"In fighting that is. It'd be so boring if you guys weren't fighting..." She smiled in satisfaction and he descended his head and captured her lips. She responded and they both were engaged in a long and passionate kiss......  
  
~End of Flashback ~  
  
~ Still Ryoko's POV ~  
  
I kept my eye on the battle waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Oh how my heart ached that I couldn't help him now. Tenchi dropped his sword and Kagato said something to him that I couldn't make out since I was kinda far from where they are standing. I saw my perfect chance with his back facing me, but I knew he'd be too absorbed in his conversation to notice me. I gather my energy and form an energy ball. I immediately launch it Kagato's back and it hits him full blow. My blast made him drop his sword and sent him flying into a wall, creating a huge crater. Tenchi looked up and saw me, glad that I was here. He nods to me before running to Ayeka, who was not far away, unconscious. He picks her up and run towards me. I see him coming and stand up straighter releasing the hold I had on my side.   
"Ryoko!! I'm glad your ok!! Let's go!!" I'm glad that he still doesn't suspect that my side hurts.  
"No. You go first. I'll hold him off until I'm outside and I blow this place up. Then I'll head back towards Ryo-ohki and meet up with you guys then."  
"You sure you can handle him?"  
I nod. "Hurry and go before he gets up!!"   
"Ok. Be careful, Ryoko." He runs towards the door but I call for him to stop. He does and I run up to him, ignoring the deadly pain in my side. Before he turns around I hug him from behind. Tears forms in my eyes and flow down cheek but I could care less. I reluctantly broke apart when remembered and knew that Kagato wasn't dead yet.  
"What was that for, Ryoko?"  
I quickly wipe away the tears before he looks at me. He didn't say anything about me crying and I inwardly sigh that he didn't see that. "I....I was just glad that you were ok.... That's all." I lied.  
He smiles at me but doesn't say anything. "Tenchi.....I...I lo--." But before I could finish we both hear moans and we turn around to see Kagato slowly waking up.   
"Hurry and get out of here." Ryoko said sternly. Tenchi looked at her one last time and ran out the door. Ryoko watched him go with a great amount of sadness in her eyes. "I love you, Tenchi..." She whispered. She then turned around and faced Kagato who was now slowly standing up and trying to balance. She narrowed her eyes at him, full of anger and hate for hurting Tenchi like that.  
"Where's that coward?!" he demanded, obviously pissed.  
"You battle me." she simply said, but anger radiated through her voice.  
"Fine. If that's how you want it. Once I finish you off, I'll kill the coward for running off like that..... you will pay for hitting me with your blast. That was a big mistake, little girl."  
"No one calls me little." Glares at him. She gathers all his strength and flies at him while creating her light saber in her right hand. She flies into the air and pretended to slash down at him but instead disappeared at the last minute and appeared right in front of him, instead of in back like how most people would do. With both hands, she thrust her blade into his stomach and stayed in that position.  
He smirked when he saw her charging at him and just stood there calmly even when she jumped in the air. He formed his black sword when he saw that she was about to slash him, but saw that she disappeared. He prepared to turn around and kill her then, but was surprised when she appeared in front of him and stabbed him,.... the saber going through him and out the other side. Expressions of shock and pain had written all over his as he dropped his sword tot he floor with a clang. She smirked and looked at him. He just laughed. "You think you can beat me that easily, huh?.... I don't think so." But she even knew it, he created a blast in his right palm and connected it with her stomach. She screamed in pain before she could react and was sent flying back. But she surprised him again, when she hurled her own blast at him, still while flying back. Her attack hit him and he went flying back too.   
She first hit the pole with a great amount of impact and spit out blood before she fell on her stomach. The pole cracked and began to sway until it fell and crashed behind her. He hit once. twice. before stopping, his back on the ground. *Dammit!! Why didn't I see that coming?!! Baka!!!* she scolded herself while trying her best to get up. *I'd better finish this now or, I'll surely loose this battle. And then he'll go after Tenchi......... No! I won't let that happen!!* That was when she just smelled the gas that polluted the air. She looked around her and then saw that the pole that crashed had hit and broken a couple of pipes in the wall and it was leaking glass. Not even bothering to cover her nose she searched around again and her eyes laid on the six big, slightly flickering lights above them both. *I just gotta hold him long enough so that the gas are close enough to the lights. I just hope he doesn't smell the gas....* She shut her eyes slowly counted to ten and took a deep breath, trying to get rid of all the pain she was in then. When she reached ten, she opened her eyes, somehow feeling a little better. She had saw that Kagato had just stood right now and smirked.  
"Kagato! I challenge you to a one-on-one combat battle. No weapons, energy blasts, and no flying. Do you accept?!" She shouted, but then smirked and spoke a bit more softer, but loud enough for him to hear. "........Or are you afraid...."  
He snorted and smiled. "I always accept challenges. I'd never decline this one..... Believe me,...... I wouldn't..."   
Both opponents narrowed their eyes at each other before charging, by flying, at each other. Once close enough, Ryoko threw the first punch, which was aimed at his jaw but he ducked and countered with a kick at her stomach. She disappeared and he looked around searching for her. Suddenly, she appeared above him and prepared to elbow him on the head but he disappeared. He appeared behind and she threw a punch behind her but he vanished again. She flew up a little bit higher to try to scan around to see where he was at. She couldn't pick up his trace and quickly got angry and the same time panicked. *Kuso!! Where is that bakayaro?!!* He then surprised her when he appeared behind her and quickly held her arms, as if trying to pull them back as far as possible and break them. She struggled to get free but his restrain was too tight.  
"Damn you!!!" she screamed and he just smirked.  
"I think I win."  
"It's not over yet!!!!" An evil smile appeared across her face but he was unaware of it cause her hair was in his face. She formed an energy ball in her hands and launched it behind her. He thought she was aiming for him so he ducked. Big mistake. The blast flew right past him and headed towards the lights but he still didn't know.  
"You said no energy blasts!!!!!" he shouted.  
"I'm a space pirate and I never obey the rules......" She looked above him and he turned his head around out of curiosity, his grip not even a little, loosening. He stared in horror as the blast was mere seconds away from colliding with the lights. He let go of her and turned to disappear but she turned around and held him tight. "Oh no you don't!!!!!!"   
"You're gonna die too, you baka!!!!!" He yelled while trying to pry her off of him.  
"I know............." The second she said that, the blast hit the lights and the lights exploded. The whole throne room was caught on fire and more things began to explode, creating a much bigger explosion. Before she completely engulfed in the flames, you could see a single tear escaped her eyes, flowing down her cheek, and onto the floor..............   
  
~ On Ryo-ohki ~  
  
"Ayeka! Daijoubu ka?!" Tenchi began shaking her to get her to awaken. She finally responded and her eyelids slowly fluttered open. Her vision blurred at first but it then came into focus and she smiled as she saw her Tenchi. She immediately smiled and sat up to hug him.   
"I'm so glad you're ok Tenchi!!" she exclaimed.  
"I'm glad you're ok too, Ayeka." he hugged her back.   
"Princess. It's good to see that you are fine." Ayeka let go of Tenchi and turned around to see Azaka and Kamidake bowing to her.  
She gets up and nods. "Thank you, Azaka. Kamidake." Then she looks around her. "Where are we?"  
"On Ryo-ohki." was her reply from Tenchi.  
She looked confused, "Ryo-ohki?"  
Tenchi nods and she talks again. "What are we doing on Ryo-ohki?"  
"We came here to rescue you on Ryo-ohki with Ryoko too. But she said she wasnt going to help me save you. Azaka and Kamidake had their own battles while I was battling Kagato, 'member?" She nods. "Then, I was losing to Kagato and he was gonna finish me off but Ryoko saved me. She is now fighting Kagato and we're waiting for her." Tenchi explained.  
"I'm glad she saved you but c'mon,... anybody would. Now let's just leave that demon. She deserves to die anyways. She can't possibly beat Kagato if you couldn't beat him."  
"Ayeka. Aishiteru demo Ryoko did save my life and she still is my friend. We should wait for her." She growls but then reluctantly nodded.   
  
Then all of a sudden, an explosion could be heard coming from the palace, which made everyone turn their heads towards it. Everyone watched in horror was more bigger explosions were seen, finishing it off with a humongous explosion.  
Ayeka was in total shock at the seen in front of her and she fell on her knees and began to cry. "It's all my fault... It's all my fault....... It's all my fault that....... the palace is ruined!!!!!! "  
The two guardians looked away in sorrow and closed their eyes, a single tear rolled down their cheeks too.  
"Meow!!!!!" the cabbit screamed, sad that her long-life friend was gone.  
"Ayeka!! Ryoko is in there!!!" he was obviously angry. *Man! Ryoko's in there and all she cares about is the palace!!.......* He sighs and looks at his beloved. *I know I can't stay mad at her for long though........* He turns and looks at the burning palace. *Gomen nasai, Ryoko. For not being able to love you like how I know you love me..... But I just love her.... with all of my heart.*   
"My heart belongs to Ayeka. Gomen nasai, Ryoko. You're just a friend to me and nothing more." He turns his gaze away from the palace and sighs again. "Let's go Ryo-ohki."  
"Meow....." she slowly agreed and took off into space.  
  
  
~ Where Usagi's at: At a park. ~  
  
*Where can she be at? She shouldn't take off like that. She seemed so sad..... I didn't even know her name.........* Usagi shakes her head and she jogs through the park searching for her rival, the beautiful girl with blue hair.... who's much more gorgeous than her. Or so she thought.   
"Girl!! My rival!! Where are you?!" Then a strange man appears in front of her.  
"Konnichiwa, miss."  
"Can I help you sir?"She looks at him strangely.  
"Hai!..... By letting me see your dream mirror!!!!" The man transforms into Hawk's Eye and smirks as Usagi gasps and cowers away from him.  
"Hawk's Eye!"  
"One!" A red wall appears behind her but she's too frightened to move. "Two!" Chains come out from the wall and tightly pins her there.   
"Iie!! Someone help!!" she cries.  
"Three!!" Her dream mirror comes out from her body as she screams in agony from the incredible pain. She couldn't take it anymore and faints after whispering 'Somebody..... Help me......'  
"I've got you now." he says and approaches her. Then a portal appears and out comes Tiger's Eye. That portal closes just a s another one forms and Fish's Eye jumped out.  
"I see you've got the one who holds Pegasus, Hawk's Eye." Tiger's Eye approaches Usagi too, just like Hawk's Eye, who's eager to see inside the dream mirror.  
"No! Stop!! She's not the one who holds Pegasus!!!" Fish's Eye shouted trying to stop them. But they didn't care and they fought as who would get to see the dream mirror first. Then both stretched the mirror and stuck their heads through. A painful cry escaped Usagi's mouth as her heart hurt so much but could do nothing about it. After a while, both men stuck their heads back out, disappointed and mad.  
"Dammit! She's not the one." Tiger's Eye said.  
"I told you she wasn't the one. She...... is Sailor Moon!" Fish's Eye shouted.  
"Nani?!!" Both men yelled, obviously shocked.  
A small portal then appeared and out came Chibiusa, frozen in ice. "She," points to Chibiusa, "is the one who holds Pegasus." Fish's Eye told them. Their eyes bulged from shock again. Then a clown hat flied around the air and stopped a few feet in front of them. The Amazon Trio looked at the hat and narrowed their eyes when a blue ball rolled out from the clown hat and it transformed into a demon clown.   
"Who are you?!" Hawk's Eye demanded.  
"I am Bojai!! I was called here to dispose of the failures!! ...... You guys... Hee hee hee hee hee.... His sire, Zirconia will not tolerate failures so I must dispose of the failures.... Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee...."  
"I'll show you!" shouted Tiger's Eye and he used his whip and whipped it at Bojai would just caught it. He turned it into a snake that quickly launched itself back at Tiger's Eye, who immediately dropped his whip. The other two began to attack Bojai too but hey were quickly losing. Then the demon clown launched a black spade at the trio. They all dodged it and they spade missed them. It then flew back around and started heading towards them too. It head towards the two men, who were standing a few feet in front of the unconscious and chained Usagi, had managed to dodge out of the way. The spade again missed them but it slammed right into Usagi's dream mirror. The dream mirror shattered into a thousand pieces and fell ever so slowly to the floor and Usagi's eyes no longer had the sparkle she had before.  
Fish's Eye watched in horror as the chains and the wall disappeared and she slumped lifelessly on her shattered dream mirror on the floor. A tear slipped out of her eyes and rolled down her cheek. She didn't know Usagi that long there was just something about Usagi that made her think differently. There was something special about her..... friend. "Iie!!!!! Usagi!!!!!!" Fish's Eye was in too much of a shock and didn't see the spade turning around heading for her. Hawk's Eye saw it first and pushed Fish's Eye out of the way. The spade hit him in the chest, leaving a big and nasty hole there.   
"Iie! Hawk's Eye!!!" The other two shouted as they ran to their about to die friend. Hawk's Eye slumped to the ground and the other two held him. Hawk's eye took out the blue, jelly looking, wish ball and handed it to them.  
"Here..... Take this....I'll miss you guys....."  
"You'll be fine, Hawk's Eye!" cried Fish's Eye. Hawk's Eye gave a weak smile before his eyes completely closed and he changed into his true form. A hawk. The two left got so angry they charged at Bojai again but he still had the upper hand. Fish's Eye and Tiger's Eye were now badly beaten as they crouched near each other, panting.  
"We have to wish for Usagi to be alive. She is the only one who can defeat this monster." Fish's Eye said. Tiger's Eye looked at her and nodded. Fish's Eye held the wishing thing in her palm and concentrated. "I wish that Usagi could be aliv–."  
But before she could finish, a fiery arrow came at her and it hit the only hope she had left to reviving Usagi. The thing was engulfed in flames and she immediately dropped it out of surprise. She looked up and saw Sailor Mars next to Tuxedo Mask a few feet away from them.  
"What are you doing?!!" Fish's Eye demanded.  
"We can't let you revive that annoying, good-for-nothing brat!!" shouted Sailor Mars.  
"Nani?!!!" yelled the remaining of the Amazon Trio.  
Fish's Eye stood up, angered, "Arent you guys on her side?!!"  
"We never were. She was the only one that could've used the ginzuishou. That's the only reason she has been alive for so long." said Tuxedo Mask icily.  
"Other than that. The whore's useless to us."  
"I can't believe you guys would betray her like that. Bakayaro." said Fish's Eye and Tiger's Eye. Then Fish's Eye spoke up, "So the other senshis feel the same way about this too."  
"Iie. Those ingrates. They know we've been together ever since four months ago but they thought that we broke it off three months ago. Bakas." snorted Tuxedo Mask. E then pulled Sailor Mars close and kissed her passionately as she responded.  
"Then what are you doing here!!"   
"To dispose of you guys...... Mars Flame Sniper!!!!" She held the arrow straight at Fish's Eye but changed her direction course and sent it hurling towards Bojai. At the same time, Tuxedo sent a dozen roses at him two and Bojai was hit with surprise. With one last scream, Bojai screamed in agony and then vanished, only leaving the blue ball but it flew away letting the wind take it away and it disappeared. Then the quartet heard footsteps and Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Mars let go of each other. They knew perfectly well that it was the other senshis. They still had to act 'normal' and pretend that they weren't together if they want to keep the other senshis respect. Later. Later, then will they convince them that since Sailor Moon was gone, Mamoru can choose who he wants to be his queen and he'd pick Rei. *Those foolish senshis. So baka and pathetic...... At least they'll come in handy when they will be protecting me and Mamo-chan/Rei-chan when we're King and Queen..* Both Sailor Mars and Tuxedo Mask thought at the same time. Indeed they were right. It was the other senshis.   
"Usagi!!!!!! Chibiusa!!!!!!" They screamed as they ran over to them.   
"Her....." Venus started.  
"...dream mirror's......" Jupiter said next.  
"...shattered......." Mercury finished as they all had tears in their eyes. "Who did this?!!!"  
Mercury looked up and looked at Fish's Eye's and Tiger's Eye's sad face then at Tuxedo Mask's and Sailor Mars' fake sorrowful face.   
Then Mars forced herself to cry and her face grew angry. "They did it!!!!" she points at Fish's Eye and Tiger's Eye who were shocked for a second but then their eyes turned cold. "They broke Usagi's dream mirror and killed her!!!!!!"  
"Urusai you liars!!!!" shouted Fish's Eye. "The youma broke the mirror!!! We were going to wish her back but you destroyed the only hope we had left to wish her back!!!! You baka liars and traitors to your own team member!!!!!"  
"Nani?!!" shouted Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus. They turned to look at Mars and Mask.   
"We wouldn't betray and turn our backs on our princess and friend!!" they defended themselves. "We'd never do that!!! You know us better than that you guys!!!! They both broke it!!! You know them!!! Their the ones that's always causing the troubles!!!! Their just trying to blame it on some youma and on us!!! You've got to believe us!!! We'd never do that!!!" They shook their heads.  
The senshis thought about what they said and believed them. Then they attacked Fish's Eye and Tiger's Eye.  
"We didn't kill her!!! You can't believe those liars!!! We honestly didn't do that!!!!"  
"Minna-chan..... Why would we do such a thing. Usagi's our hime but most importantly, she's our friend...... We'd never do anything to ever hurt her in any way......." Fake tears were clearly visible   
in Mars' eyes as fake sadness shown in them when she slowly approached her fellow senshis. Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter looked at her, then at each other and nodded.  
"Aqua Rhapsody!!!!!"  
"Love and Beauty Shock!!!!!"  
"Oak Evolution!!!!!"  
All three attacks hit them both and it sent them flying and they landed on their backs. They struggled to get up and heard Mars sweetly say, "Arigato, minna-chan.... I'm glad you guys believe me. Now let's finish those monsters off to avenge Usagi. Whata ya say?" She flashed a fake friendly smile as she tilt her head slightly.   
"You got it!" exclaimed Jupiter.  
"You guys..... will one day..... regret this.......... on behalf of Usagi's........ sake...... mark... my words......." Fish's Eye said as she and Tiger's Eye glared at Mars and Mask. They had been injured too badly to even stand up.   
"Aqua Rhapsody!!!"  
"Flame Sniper!!!"  
"Oak Evolution!!!"  
"Love and Beauty Shock!!!"   
Tuxedo Mask threw his roses and all the attacks hit them full force as they all died with one last scream. Then the ice around Chibiusa melted and her body at the same time began to fade.  
"Chibiusa!!!" The senshis and Tuxedo Mask ran to her and began crying when they knew that she's disappearing forever. AT the same time, Usagi's body began to disappear at the same. Mars cried on Tuxedo's shoulder. She then looked up at him with an evil smirk on her face and he returned the smirk. Both knew exactly what the other was thinking. *We bid you farewell for eternity....... Usagi Tsukino............ *   
  
  
Author's notes: How did you like it?!!!! I hope it was ok...... Sorry that my last chapter sucked..... Can't wait to get more reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ja ne!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
